


Perfectly Non-Toxic

by junietuesday25



Series: #chill summer [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chill Summer, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: When Mr. Reyes walks into the room, looking only somewhat haggard and anxious, Christine’s friend Emma turns to her and whispers, “How is he still here?”“Don’t say that!” Christine says on instinct. Then, “I honestly have no idea.”





	Perfectly Non-Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Since Be More Chill is closing on August 11, in celebration of this musical we love, [@american-bodyrentals](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr created a [prompt list](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/post/185987616992/heres-the-prompt-list-i-made-some-people-from) for artists and writers to make a fanwork for Be More Chill every day of July. Today's prompt was "Play Rehearsal"!

When Mr. Reyes walks into the theater, looking only somewhat haggard and anxious, Christine’s friend Emma turns to her and whispers, “How is he still here?”

“Don’t say that!” Christine says on instinct. Then, “I honestly have no idea.”

Last season, they did _Arsenic and Old Lace_ as the school play. Thing is, for the elderberry wine the Brewster sisters used to poison people, Mr. Reyes put _actual cyanide-spiked wine_ for people to drink, causing the play to be put on hold while half the cast was rushed to the hospital. Queue Mr. Reyes being sent hundreds of angry emails and put on probation for the rest of the school year. Except somehow, now he’s back.

“I think no one else wanted the job,” Christine’s other friend Katie says. “I mean, high school drama teacher? In _New Jersey?_ There are so many better jobs out there.”

“Hopefully this year’s play won’t turn out too badly,” Emma says. “I mean, stuff can’t go as wrong as it did last season, right?”

“Tech?” Mr. Reyes calls, and Emma and Katie stand up. “Tech? Over here!”

Christine goes to open her book as her friends leave, but then a boy in a blue cardigan and glasses sits down next to her, looking both nervous and thrilled.

“Is this where you meet for the school play?”

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to post tomorrow's fic since I'm going to see Dear Evan Hansen (so excited!), so I'll either post that with tomorrow's prompt or combine the two


End file.
